Champions Love
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Harry was too late to show his interest in Hermione but gets a shock when Tonks tells him she likes him. Is Hermione too late?
1. Chapter 1

Champions Love

Chapter 1

Forbidden Forest

Harry felt alone, weary, confused, among other things as he ran through the Forbidden Forest. Having gone through so much pain in the past few hours he couldn't handle being in the same room as Hermione Granger, so that's why he was deep in the dark muddy forest. Slipping and falling down in the mud he just stayed there crawling and leaned against a fallen tree.

"How could she do that to him, go out with a complete stranger Viktor Krum?" Harry thought to himself. "I was about to ask her myself when we she was helping me dance, but no that wasn't the case." Harry continued yelling now. Then he heard crunching of twigs in the distance, "Show yourself" Harry yelled readying himself.

Great Hall

Hermione didn't feel happy dancing with Victor so she excused herself to go find Harry. Walking towards Ron who was talking with Lavender Brown, "Hey Ron have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her with anger. "No Hermione I have not seen him since he had to dance with Luna, ask her she is sitting alone over there." Ron said in disgust pointing towards Luna who looked like she was guilty of something. Hermione was taken aback on how Ron yelled at her. "What was that for Ronald?" Hermione asked him angrily. "Well Harry told me that he wanted to ask you to the Ball, when he was going to ask you, you were so happy and excited when you told him Viktor Krum asked you right before Harry did." Ron exclaimed shaking his head.

Hermione was shocked but knew that she made a wrong decision. "I am sorry Ron I am but do you know where Harry might be?" she asked again. "Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a walk." Ron said softly before getting up and to dance with Lavender. Hermione took off to go look for Harry.

Forbidden Forest

Harry saw Tonks walking slowly towards him with her arms open towards him showing no harm towards him. "What are you doing out here Tonks?" he asked her confused. "Harry I was kinda spying on you in the Great Hall and I was hurt by what I saw. Harry was stunned at what he just heard, starting to panic he paced back and forth. "How much did you hear Tonks, please tell me you didn't hear everything not one of my best moments of my life in there." Harry said staring at her.

Tonks nodded coming closer to him. "I am very sorry Harry but I have been putting my feelings off for too long." Tonks said as she inched closer so the two were only nose length apart. Harry was stunned on what he just heard Tonks who was almost six years older than him liked him. "W What T Tonks." He said stammering as he felt her nose against his as she started to lean into him. Harry felt her lips on his as a spark of electricity go through both of them then warmth following.

"Wow Tonks." He said as Harry hugged her. "Harry I know that I am much older than you but I want to give you love, and happiness that you deserve." Tonks said as they kissed again. "Yes, Tonks I would love it if you would be my girlfriend." Harry said kissing once again.

Harry was satisfied as Tonks healed his ankle before going back to the castle. As the couple walked back hand in hand Harry wondered what Hermione and Ron were going to think about this relationship.

Chapter 2 End of the Final Task

Harry knew his energy was failing as Voldemort cut his wrist for blood. Harry screamed at this that he had enough. Using wandless magic Harry grabbed Cedric and Voldemort then transported back to Hogwarts. Harry knew that it was a dangerous stunt he's pulling but using wandless magic he produced an Avada Kavarda as they landed on the ground Voldemort was dead. Feeling faint for using so much wandless energy espcissaly the Avada Kavarda Harry collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Champions Love

Chapter 3

Hospital Wing

Harry groaned as he awakened feeling the pain coming full again. "Ugh" he said as he saw Tonks and Hermione watching him from the bedside. "Harry you're finally awake" Tonks said as she kissed him on the lips passionately. "How long have I been out Tonks?" he questioned her as she sat beside him.

"You've been out for a week, Harry we both were getting worried" Tonks said laying her head on his shoulder. As he wrapped his arm around Tonks he noticed Hermione starting to get fidgety and perhaps a little jealous. "Hey Tonks could you excuse us for a moment I want to talk with Hermione about something?" he asked Tonks as she nodded and left to get some food for her and him.

"I know we got some issues to be resolved Mione" he said looking at her. Hermione nodded at him. "Harry I am sorry that I did not see that you wanted to ask me to the Ball I was too absorbed when Victor asked me I didn't even ask you how you felt." Hermione continued putting her head into her hands.

"It's fine now Mione I should've asked you when I asked you when you were helping me practice dancing but now I have Tonks who loves me and I am pretty sure that I love her." He said as they hugged when Tonks came back in smiling.


End file.
